Transportation (or Travel) Demand Management (TDM) is a set of strategies that influence the behavior of travelers in order to distribute travel more efficiently. TDM aims to decrease unnecessary travel and time spent in transit. Desired outcomes include a decrease in fuel consumption and reduced stress on transportation infrastructure. These outcomes become more important as dependence on petroleum increases and road systems age. Social outcomes of TDM include decreased “road rage” and driving exhaustion as well as increased leisure time.
A user can ascertain his/her location using a Global Positioning System (GPS)-enabled device. Wireless technology affords mobility to the user, so the user can employ GPS to monitor his own location and report this data to an analytical system while the user is moving. Computer systems can assemble, analyze, and retain data on the current and previous locations. Private and public systems monitor traffic and provide reports on accidents, delays, closures and other delays a commuter may face.
Current traffic accident notification systems are based on static subscription lists that are maintained on a server. A user signs up for road segments for which he/she wishes to receive notifications. The user will then receive notifications for accidents in this area even if their physical location is across the country. Because most people sign up for multiple road segments, users are often inundated with messages that are geographically irrelevant. Also, systems, such as the nationwide 511 system, require that the user ‘pull’ information from the system by placing a phone call. Other applications exist where the user can navigate to a web page on his/her phone, but this also requires that the user “pull” information from the system. These applications can be cumbersome and time-consuming to use on a regular basis.